Purple Jealousy
by greenhatred77
Summary: Someone has a new girlfriend and a certain empath isn't too crazy about the new couple.
1. missed curfew

Chapter one: Missed curfew

It was eleven thirty at night on a Friday and Titans Tower was almost completely dark. The only light was coming from the television in the common room where two of the heroes watched a long action film. Both heroes were extremely tired and were slowly nodding off, but they had to stay awake. They were waiting for one of their friends to return home from a long day out in the city.

"Man, how long is BB going to be gone? It's almost midnight and he isn't home yet." Cyborg said in between yawns. Robin nodded his head.

"I don't know Cy, but he has been gone for a while and he missed his curfew." Robin said, sounding almost just as tired.

Just then both heroes heard a door opening and the lights turned on. Both heads turned toward the source of the sudden change of lighting and found Beast boy standing there looking content yet tired. Robin and Cyborg were surprised to see that Beast boy wasn't in his normal Doom Patrol uniform but was wearing normal civilian clothes. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and green button up shirt.

Beast boy looked toward the couch and froze, shocked to see that two of his friends were still awake.

"Um, hey guys. What are you guys still doing up?" Beast boy said, his voice sounding content and nervous at the same time.

"We were waiting for you to get home. You missed curfew you know." Robin said slightly annoyed that a member of his team ignored one of the most important rules. Beast boy laughed a little and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I lost track of time. I'm sorry it won't happen again." Beast boy promised, Robin reluctantly nodded and turned off the TV.

"So BB, why were you gone for so long?" Cyborg asked, curious as to why his best friend was gone for so long. He then noticed that Beast boy instantly got nervous and avoided contact.

"I…um… I, uh. I was out with some friends." Beast boy said as he turned away from them so the others could get a good look at his right cheek. Both heroes froze for a second when they saw what was on his cheek. Right in the center of his cheek was a bright red lipstick mark where someone had kissed him.

"BB, is that lipstick on your cheek?" Cyborg asked in shock, he didn't know Beast boy had a girlfriend. Beast boy instantly covered his cheek with his hand and rubbed the makeup off of his face, he looked at the others and he had fear in his eyes. 'Oh crap.'

"Beast boy are you seeing someone?" Robin asked curiously, his eyes never leaving the changeling. Beast boy let out a defeated sigh

"Crap." He muttered as he looked at his friends, he took a deep breath and told them the truth. "Yes, I am seeing someone. I wasn't with some friends, I was on a date." Beast boy closed his eyes and prepared himself for the undeserved teasing but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw that his friends were shocked. Finally Cyborg shook out of it and whistled.

"Alright BB!" Cyborg shouted, sounding very pleased with his best buddy. "First date you ever had, how does it feel man?" Cyborg asked, Beast boy just looked at him nervously.

"Actually Cy, this was my third date with her. I've been seeing her for a couple of weeks now." Cyborgs eyes grew twice the size and he froze.

"Why haven't you told us about her?" Robin asked sounding slightly concerned. Beast boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Thought you guys would tease me about it. I wanted to keep it a secret as long as possible, plus I don't want the girls to know." Both boys nodded their heads in understanding.

"Didn't want Raven to know about it right? I can see that. She would go berserk if she found out." Robin said nonchalantly, Cyborg nodded his head in agreement. Beast boy looked confused for a second.

"I was talking about Starfire, I don't really want to be locked into one of her death grips again and I don't think I could take all her giggling." Beast boy paused a second and looked at the others questioningly. "Why would Raven get mad? I'm sure she wouldn't care if I went out with someone." Beast said. The others looked at each other and sighed.

"You're probably right B, ignore what Robin just said." Cyborg said. Beast boy didn't know it but Raven has been falling head over heels for the changeling for the past year now. It had been painfully obvious to the others and the boys even had a bet as to when she would finally make her move. She even admitted it to them a couple weeks ago when Beast boy was out at a comic book convention.

Getting back on the subject, Robin looked at Beast boy and asked the obvious question. "So who is she and where did you meet her." They noticed that Beast boy slightly loosened up.

"I met her at the comic book convention; we were both waiting for a show to start when we bumped into each other. We got talking and we hit it off. We spent the rest of the night together and when I was about to leave she asked me out. Long story short I said yes and we have been dating since." Beast boy said quickly.

"What's her name?" Cyborg asked.

"Her name is Mikala." He said with a slight smile. "I'm seeing her again tomorrow for lunch so I better hit the hay. I don't want to be tired for my next date." Beast boy walked toward the door and was about to leave when he turned around to the others. "Oh and please don't tell the girls yet, I'd rather be prepared for Starfire's hugs than be taken off guard, so please don't tell them yet." the others nodded and Beast boy looked relieved. "Thanks guys. I'll see you tomorrow." And with those last words he left through the open door leaving the other two heroes on the couch. Cyborg turned to Robin and had a worried look on his face.

"Raven's going to be pissed when she finds out about this." Robin silently nodded as he looked at the now closed door.

"You got that right, but we can't do anything about it now. Let's get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be interesting." Robin said as he got up from the couch and left the common room leaving Cyborg on the couch alone. He looked out the window one last time before he yawned and he too decided to retire for the night.

"I hope Beast boy knows what kind of mess he just got himself into." Cyborg said to himself before he too went to bed.

* * *

**I've had this story in my head for a while now and i needed to write it down on paper. i'm still going to work on my other story, this is just a side project. enjoy**

**-Greenhatred77**


	2. Raven finds out

Chapter 2: Raven finds out

(The next morning)

Raven walked through the door to the common room after her morning meditation and found that everyone was at the table eating their own breakfasts. Cyborg had eggs and waffles, Robin ham and eggs, Starfire with some odd mixture of foods that seemed to have mustard lathered all over it, and finally Beast boy who was having a bowl of cereal with soy milk. She walked toward her teammates and greeted them.

"Morning." Was all she said in her usual stoic voice as she walked toward her tea kettle to make her morning tea.

"Hey Raven." Robin greeted her before he resumed eating. Starfire looked up from her meal and floated toward the team empath.

"Glorious day Raven, is it not?" she asked in her usual strange way. Raven nodded her head as she finished making her tea. She walked toward the table and took a seat in between Beast boy and Cyborg.

"It is Starfire." Raven took a quick glance to her right and saw that Beast boy was eating his food unusually fast.

"Morning Beast boy." Raven said, hiding any trace of emotion in her voice. Beast boy looked up at the empath and gave her a small smile. Raven felt her chest tighten a bit.

"Hey Rae, how are you doing today?" Beast boy said before he finished his cereal and drank up the last remains of the soy milk.

"I'm doing fine, today. Thank you." Raven said. "And my name is Raven, not Rae." Raven corrected him. Beast boy rolled his eyes but the smile never left his face. Throwing his bowl into the sink, Beast boy looked up at the clock and noticed that it was already eleven thirty. He was meeting Mikala at noon and he was going to be late at this rate. Turning around Beast boy addressed the others.

"Alright dudes, I'll see you all later. I'm going into the city to visit someone." Beast boy said as he eyed both Robin and Cyborg. He turned around to get changed into normal street clothes and prepare himself for his date.

"Beast boy wait!" Raven said before he left the room. He looked back at the empath and waited for her to keep talking.

"What?" Beast boy asked, he sounded slightly impatient due to how late he already was. Raven suddenly got nervous.

"I was wondering if I could join you. You know… just so we could…spend time together." Both Cyborg and Robin looked at each other and sighed, they knew Beast boy wouldn't allow Raven to tag along on his date and they knew that as long as he dated this mystery girl Raven wouldn't have a chance with him alone.

Beast boy looked at her, his head was turned sideways and he couldn't believe what he just heard. Raven wanted to spend time with him. That simple fact blew Beast boy's mind, she never wanted to spend time with anyone especially him. Any other time he would be ecstatic and accept her offer in a heartbeat, but he had someone waiting for him; his girlfriend and he didn't want to make her wait.

"Sorry Raven, maybe some other time." Beast boy said before he left the room so he could change for his date.

Raven just stared at the now closed door and sighed. She turned her head and saw that the rest of the team was looking at her. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"It's just; we have never seen you actually act on your feelings for friend Beast boy besides the occasional blush and attempts of the hand holding." Starfire explained. Raven looked at her alien best friend with an emotionless look on her face.

"I decided to turn a new leaf. I found my old methods to get his attention were not working. I decided to actually act on my feelings." Raven said with no emotion.

"You better act fast then." Cyborg whispered to Robin who nodded his head.

"What was that?" Raven asked as she turned her head towards the other two. The two boys instantly grew stiff and tried to make up an excuse.

"We were just talking about um… video games." Cyborg lied; Robin nodded his head frantically and tried not to speak. Raven looked at the two boys strangely. Cyborg looked down at his wrist and checked the time. "Look at the time. I need to go upgrade my baby." He said as he quickly exited the common room, leaving the two girls and Robin.

Both girls looked at Robin and waited for him to say something. Robin looked at the girls and suddenly felt uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and drank the rest of coffee.

"Well, I'm going to go train. I'll be in the gym." Robin said trying to get out of the uncomfortable room.

"But Robin, you have already done the training today." Starfire stated. Robin looked at her with a stunned look.

"Is everything alright Robin? You and Cyborg are acting strange ever since Beast boy left the room." Robin fidgeted a little before he looked at the door, he saw a small green mouse turn the corner and head for the stairs to the garage, Beast boy was sneaking through the tower so the girls won't see him all dressed up.

"I um, I'm fine. Just a little too much coffee today I guess. I'm getting the jitters it seems. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Robin said trying to find any way to get out of the room.

Raven looked at Starfire and then back to where Robin was just standing. "Is it just me or is there something going on around here that we don't know about. Robin and Cyborg are acting strangely and Beast boy is spending more time in the city than here. Something's going on Starfire." Raven stated as she started to walk to the couch so she could read. Starfire nodded her head before she flew out of the room to find her pet Silkie.

* * *

(In the city, ten minutes later.)

Beast boy was walking towards a local street restaurant that had tables outside so couples could enjoy the warm weather. He quickly looked down at his watch and saw that he was on time, he was glad that he was on time. He feared that he was going to be late and that his date would have to wait for him.

"Garfield!" Someone shouted to him from the crowd. He smiled as he saw who had called his name.

There sitting at a table for two was a short brunette girl who smiled brightly at the green hero. As he approached the table, the girl stood up and ran to him, embracing him in a gentle hug. Beast boy hugged her back and looked at the face of the girl. To say she was pretty was an understatement, she was beautiful. Her pale green eyes pierced his emerald ones and he could see how happy she was to see him. Her lightly tanned perfect skin looked absolutely stunning in the sunlight and he could tell she had a small hint of makeup on. Like she needed any, Beast boy thought.

"Hey Mikala, how are you doing today." Beast boy said as he broke the hug and gave her a warm smile. The girl stepped away from him and sat down.

"Better, now that you're here." The girl said still smiling at the green hero. Beast boy took the seat across from her and looked at his menu. He looked up and saw that the girl across from him was still watching him. She had a dreamy look in her eye and the smile never left her face. He smiled back and he felt butterflies in his stomach. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

(Back at the tower, eight hours later)

Raven was sitting on the couch reading as the others were too distracted in their video game. Robin and Cyborg were playing while Starfire cheered them on.

Raven looked up at the clock and noticed that it was nearly eight. Beast boy had been gone all day and he hadn't tried calling anyone, she was beginning to get worried. She dropped her book and turned to the others.

"Has anyone got a hold of Beast boy today? I haven't seen or heard from him since he went into town at noon time. He never stays out this late without telling one of us." Raven said trying to sound calm, but there was a hint of worry that the others had noticed.

"Ah, he's fine. He's probably still on his date with his girlfriend." Cyborg blurted out without thinking. Robin stopped playing and stared at his metal friend his eyes were wide. Cyborg kept playing until he too realized what he just said. His mouth fell open and he looked toward the empath sitting next to him. Raven was staring at him, her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. Cyborg thought he could see tears building up in the corner of her eyes. He winced when he saw the TV crack in half under Raven's sudden outburst. 'Oh crap.' Cyborg thought.

"Beast boy has a girlfriend?" Raven shrieked as her eyes turned from hurt to anger and jealousy.

"Good job, Cyborg." Robin whispered sarcastically as he looked at his angry teammate.

Raven was about to speak when she heard the door open from behind her. In an instant all eyes were on the door. Slowly Beast boy appeared from behind the door and entered the room. He looked toward the couch and saw that everyone was looking at him. Raven was holding a death glare, Starfire was on the brink of tears, and both Cyborg and Robin held looks of worry.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Beast boy asked thoroughly oblivious to what just happened.

"You are in big trouble Garfield Mark Logan." Raven said

* * *

**Like i said this is only a side project. so the chapters won't be that long and the story will seem a little rushed sometimes. i'm surprised i got this many followers in only six days. i'm new at fanfiction so that is a lot for me. i hope you enjoy it.**

**-Greenhatred77**


	3. Ravens fury

Chapter 3: Raven's fury

"You are in big trouble Garfield Mark Logan." Raven said. Beast boy gave her a confused look.

"What did I do?" Beast boy asked. Raven got up from the couch and walked toward the green hero, her death glare never leaving her face. Both Cyborg and Robin looked scared, not only for Beast boy but also for themselves. Once Beast boy finds out that the girls know about his girlfriend, he'll go after them.

"Who is she?" Raven demanded. her voice was deep and dark. Beast boy flinched.

"Who?" Beast boy asked as he backed away from the sorceress. Raven stepped closer, getting into his face.

"Who were you out with?" Her eyes turned red for a brief moment scaring the changeling even further.

"I was with some friends that I met at the comic book convention." Beast boy lied, making Raven even angrier. Unable to control her anger, Raven slapped the green boy across the face. Beast boy rubbed his cheek as he stared at the empath. He hadn't seen her this angry since Trigon.

"You're lying; you were with your girlfriend. WHO IS SHE?" Raven nearly screamed. Beast boy narrowed his eyes and looked toward the other two boys.

"You told them? What did I tell you guys last night?" Beast boy said. He sounded slightly irritated. Raven grabbed his face and pulled it back toward her.

"Don't change the subject Garfield. WHO IS SHE?" Raven repeated. Beast boy gulped.

"She's um; I met her at the comic book convention a couple weeks ago." Beast boy explained. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"What's her name?" Her voice was dark again.

Starfire stood next to the couch and watched the whole situation. She had tears in her eyes as she watched the scene. She could see how hurt her friend was when she learned about Beast boy's girlfriend and she felt her pain. It wasn't so long ago when she felt the same pain, when her boyfriend had to go to the prom with that wretched Kitten. She reacted just like Raven. She felt hurt at first but it soon changed to a consuming jealousy. Seeing her in this familiar pain made her want to console her friend.

"Her name is Mikala Martin." Beast boy stated. Raven took a step back away from him, but her death glare never left her face.

"How many times have you seen this girl?" Raven interrogated. Beast boy looked at her defiantly, deciding he didn't need to be interrogated from his friends any longer. It was just a girlfriend why did Raven even care? He thought.

"Why do you need to know all of this? This doesn't really concern you." Beast boy said defiantly. Both boys on the couch winced when they heard what he said. They knew Raven wouldn't tolerate defiance, not in this case. Within seconds they were proven right. A lamp was flung against the wall and a chair broke in half, both incased in dark energy. Raven's eye was twitching with rage.

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" Raven yelled. "Of course this concerns me. It concerns all of us. How do we know this girl isn't some villain? We all know you have an attraction to traitorous bitches. She could be just like Terra." Raven snarled. Beast boy eyes narrowed. Starfire, Cyborg and Robin knew she went too far.

"You're one to talk. You dated an evil dragon." Beast boy retorted. He could hear a gasp come from Starfire's mouth. Raven eyes turned to narrow slits and she gritted her teeth. Her hands were balled into fists with black energy shooting off of them like electricity.

"How dare you? How dare you speak that name in front of me? You of all people should know not to talk about him." Raven said her voice was dark. Beast boy could hear a hint of hurt in her voice and he knew he shouldn't have mentioned that damned dragon. But she was the one that brought up their traitorous ex's. Beast boy thought defending his position.

"Well you started it Rae." Beast boy said with a snarl. Raven was ready to slap him again but decided against it at the final second. Instead she crossed her arms and took a deep breath to calm her mind. Within seconds she gained control of herself and held a level head.

"You are not to see this girl again. Do you understand? And don't call me Rae." Raven said, leaving no room for argument. Beast boy looked at her; his face was turned to anger.

"Since when did you start giving me orders? I don't have to listen to you." Beast boy snarled as he began to walk away from her toward the door. Raven was surprised he didn't back down and did what she wanted.

"You are going to do what I say Garfield. You have no choice." Raven demanded, to prove her point her eyes turned white, so she could threaten him. But Beast boy stood his ground.

"You can throw me out that window if you want to Raven. But I'm not going to stop seeing her. Get used to the idea." Beast boy stepped away from her and left through the door with four stunned heroes looking at the now closed door. Starfire turned her vision toward her friend and saw that she was fuming again.

Cautiously Starfire stepped toward her friend. "Friend Raven? You are the okay yes?" Raven turned around and glared at her alien friend.

"What do you think Starfire? The stubborn moron I'm in love with is dating a slut. I'm doing just peachy." Raven stated. Her words were bitter. Starfire flinched a little.

"I'm sorry friend. Where are you going?" Starfire asked as she saw her friend float toward the door.

"I'm going to my room. I need to meditate… and think of a plan." Raven said. Starfire looked confused.

"What are you talking about friend? Why would you need a plan?" Raven looked at her friend, her purple eyes pierced the aliens green ones.

"I'm not letting him go without a fight. If he wants to stay with this slut then I'll make their lives hell." Raven said as she left through the door.

Starfire looked toward her other two friends. "This is not good friends." The other two nodded their heads.

"You got that right Starfire. All our lives just got more complicated." Robin said.

* * *

**another short chapter, i think this will be the maximum length for all my chapters. enjoy**

**-Greenhatred77**


	4. the pizza parlor

Chapter four: the pizza parlor

(Two days later)

The sun shined through the wide window and filled the room with its glow. A slight groan was heard from over near the queen sized bed. A head of purple hair rolled over and looked toward the window. Purple eyes landed on the view of the city and she groaned again. She turned over having her back against facing the window and tried to fall back asleep. Much to her dismay she couldn't. Letting out an annoyed sigh the empath sat up in her bed and turned toward her closet. Within seconds the door was encased in black energy and a fresh leotard and cape came flying out of the door. Properly dressing herself Raven stepped out through her door and made her way toward the common room.

When Raven reached the common room she noticed that everyone was there except for Beast boy. A scowl instantly came across her face as she already knew where he probably was; with that bitch of a girlfriend on yet again another date. She floated toward the kitchen and prepared her tea in silence. She grew even more frustrated when she realized Beast boy wouldn't be behind her bothering her with some stupid joke.

For the past two days since Raven confronted the changeling, Beast boy had been avoiding her like the plague. Whenever she would enter a room he would storm off without a word. Every time she tried talking to him, he ignored her and acted like a child. Raven had been growing more and more irritated by the day and the others had noticed. She didn't know how long she would be able to take this cold shoulder before she would explode and force him to talk to her.

Starfire noticed the empath and floated toward the kitchen.

"Friend how are you this morning?" She asked. Raven didn't even look up from her tea when she responded.

"I'm doing fine Starfire." She said in her monotone. Starfire did not believe her but ignored it for the moment.

"So tell me friend. What is your plan to get friend Beast boy away from this Mikala and into your arms?" Starfire asked eager to know about this plan. Raven sighed.

"I'm still working on it Starfire. I have to get Beast boy to talk to me again before I can even try to set my plan in motion." She said. Starfire completely understood and floated away from the kitchen.

Just as she finished her tea the alarm began to echo throughout the tower. Raven let a small pleased smile come across her face. A mission meant she could release some of her pent up anger and Beast boy wouldn't be spending time with that woman. Yes, she was definitely pleased.

Robin checked the report and noticed that Cinderblock was attacking the South Central Bank. He quickly turned to his team.

"Alright Titans Cinderblock is attacking the city we need to get down there before anyone gets hurt." Robin quickly pulled out his communicator and called Beast boy. "Robin calling Beast boy, Cinderblock is attacking South Central Bank. You're our first response since you're already in the city. We'll be there shortly." He shut the communicator and gave his famous battle cry. "Titans Go!" Within seconds the entire team was already headed toward the city.

* * *

(Thirty minutes later)

Cinderblock was once again on his way to jail after a job well done by the Titans. Robin was slightly bruised but he wasn't badly damaged. Cyborg had a few scratches on his armor but nothing major. Starfire and Raven were both miraculously unscathed and Beast boy had a slight limp in his right leg after being thrown into two cars.

Raven offered to heal his leg but like every other time for the past two days he just glared at her and limped away. Raven watched him walk away and the others could tell that she was fuming. All the anger she just released suddenly came rushing back. Robin sighed and walked toward the empath.

"It's going to be alright Raven. He'll forgive you eventually. You know him, he'll be angry for a while and then he'll cool down and be back to his normal self. You'll see he'll start talking to you by the end of the week." Robin assured. Raven looked toward him. Her frown was still present on her face.

"He's never held a grudge this long. I've never seen him this angry for this long." Raven said with a sigh.

"Maybe you shouldn't have tried to force him in breaking up with her?" Robin suggested. Raven narrowed her eyes a bit.

"I was only doing what I thought was best for him. How do we know this girl can be trusted? You've seen his record; the girls he dates can't be trusted." Raven seethed. Robin crossed his arms and gave her a crossed look.

"I never would have thought I would see the day where you would be jealous. Raven, you haven't even met her yet. Who knows you might like this girl." Robin said.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I choose not to like her. I won't like her as long as he is with her." Raven said no longer looking at her leader. Robin sighed in defeat.

"Alright have it your way. Come on guys lets go get some pizza." Robin shouted to the others. The rest nodded their heads as they all piled into the car all except for Beast boy. The others looked at him strangely. "Beast boy you coming?" Robin shouted. Beast boy nodded his head.

"Yeah I'll be there, but I think I'm going to fly there. It looks kind of crowded in there." Before anyone could reply, Beast boy turned into a hawk and took to the skies. The others looked to the back seat and noticed that the empty seat was next to where Raven was sitting. Suddenly it all came clear. Raven frowned and crossed her arms as the others just sighed and prepared themselves for their journey.

* * *

(Ten minutes later)

The team reached their favorite pizza parlor and quickly noticed that Beast boy was sitting at a different table than their normal one. This table held six seats while their normal table held five. The rest sat into their seats and just when Raven was about to sit next to Beast boy, but he stopped her.

"That seat is taken. I'm waiting for someone." Beast boy said harshly. Raven arched an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? I always sit next to you." Raven explained in her monotone. Beast boy shook his head.

"Not today, I want someone else sitting next to me." He stated. Raven frowned.

"And who would that be?" Raven asked defensively.

"GARFIELD!" The Titans heard someone scream from behind them. Every Titan turned their heads toward the source of the voice. Beast boy smiled and got up from his seat and walked toward the caller.

The other Titans held a gasp as they watched a beautiful brunette in tight blue jeans and a red t-shirt that revealed a little bit of her cleavage run toward their friend and wrap him up in a very affectionate hug. They failed to hold their gasps when they saw her lean in peck him on the lips.

"This is bad, very bad." Robin whispered to Cyborg as he looked at the scene in front of him. He quickly turned his gaze toward Raven and saw that she was grinding her teeth and her nails were digging into the table. Her face held a sharp scowl as her now red eyes stared at the couple. Robin winced when he saw their napkin holder become encased in black energy and ripped to shreds.

"You're telling me. What is the grass stain thinking? Raven is going to kill her." Cyborg responded as he too watched Raven. He was surprised when he saw that her face quickly changed back to its normal impassive look. At first he didn't understand what made her change so fast, but when he looked back at the couple he knew why. Beast boy and his girlfriend known as Mikala were headed straight for their table, Beast boy with a slight limp. Cyborg placed a fake smile on his face when they were close enough.

"Dudes I want you to meet my girlfriend. Everyone this is Mikala, Mikala this is everyone." Beast boy said enthusiastically. The girl shyly waved before she walked toward the table.

"Hi, it's so nice to finally meet all of you. Gar has told me so much about each of you." Mikala announced. Being polite Robin stood up and shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Robin it's good to see that Beast boy finally has someone looking after him when he's in the city alone." Robin joked causing Mikala to laugh.

"Yeah Gar told me about the time he got kidnapped by that alien." She laughed again. Robin arched an eyebrow but he did smile. Next up was Cyborg who as well shook her hand.

"Hello little lady, it's about time I met the person that was crazy enough to date the grass stain. I have to ask, what is a girl like you doing with him?" Cyborg asked playfully. Raven glared at the metal man.

"Dude!" Beast boy shouted. The girl just laughed again.

"Are you kidding? I never met anyone like Gar before. He's funny, sweet, and handsome. I don't know what it is but I find his green skin attractive." She said as she took a glance at her boyfriend. He gave her a warm smile and took her hand. Cyborg looked surprised for a second before he smiled and sat down.

Starfire hesitantly walked toward the girl. "Greetings friend, I have heard much about you but I did not know that you would be so pretty." The alien said. The girl slightly blushed before she pulled the alien into a soft hug surprising everyone.

"I heard you like hugs." Mikala said playfully before she released the alien. The alien looked like she was about to explode with joy before she sat down next to a stoic Raven. Mikala noticed the empath and walked toward and extended her hand.

"You must be Raven, it's nice to meet you." The girl said her hand still out in the open waiting to be shaken. Raven didn't even budge, her arms stayed crossed and her amethyst eyes glared at the girl like she was sizing her up. After an awkward silence Mikala retracted her arm and looked back at her boyfriend who was frowning at the empath.

"I'm going to use the bathroom real quick. I'll see you in a little bit, okay Gar?" Mikala said, Beast boy nodded his head before the girl kissed his cheek and left the table. Both Beast boy and Raven watched the girl leave. But unlike Beast boy she wasn't smiling like an idiot she was glaring daggers at the back of the girls head. Once she was out of ear shot, Raven spoke up.

"She knows your real name?" Raven said disapprovingly. "What about your secret identity?" She asked. Beast boy frowned at the empath before he sat down.

"What secret identity? I'm green. You told me that. Besides if I was going to date her I had to promise her that I would tell her my real name. It isn't really personal if she had to call me Beast boy all day." Beast boy explained. He then turned to the others. "Isn't she great?" He asked with a smile.

"I don't like her." Raven said from her seat. Beast boy glared at her again.

"You don't like anyone and I wasn't asking you. You already voiced your opinion two days ago, so you have no say in this talk." Beast boy said with venom. The others looked from him to the empath and back again. This was bad; they haven't fought like this in years. Raven narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything back.

"So what do you guys think?" Beast boy asked as he turned back toward the others. Robin and Cyborg looked at each other.

"She's great BB, nice catch." Robin said and Cyborg quickly agreed. Both girls stayed silent as they watched the boys talk. Finally Starfire leaned toward her friend.

"Friend are you going to be the alright?" She whispered. Raven ignored the girl as she kept her gaze on the bathroom door.

A few minutes later the girl walked out of the bathroom and head toward the table. "I'm sorry guys but I have to go. I just got called into work and I need to get home so I can get my uniform." The girl said. Raven suddenly looked pleased, at least until Beast boy stood up.

"I think I'll tag along." Beast boy said. Mikala looked toward him and gave him a grateful smile.

"Are you sure Gar? I don't want you to abandon your friends." Mikala said, although she was glad he wanted to spend time with her instead of his friends.

"Yeah I'm sure. I'll see them later tonight and I'm not that hungry right now." He said. Mikala's smile grew as she took his hand and began to turn around.

"It was nice to finally meet all of you." She said as she started walking away, with Beast boy walking beside her hand in hand.

"Bye guys, I'll see you dudes later." Beast boy said before they were out of ear shot.

Back at the table the others waved at the couple before they were a good distance away.

"That girl is a fake." Raven suddenly said bitterly. The others looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Isn't it obvious? That girl was acting. She is putting on a show for us to make her look like she is a god damn Mother Theresa. She's hiding something and I know it." Raven explained. Cyborg looked at her strangely.

"Raven, I think your feelings are getting in the way of your logic. There is no way she is hiding something, at least nothing dangerous to us." Cyborg said. The empath gave him a stern look.

"We don't know anything about her other than her name. I think it's time to do a little background check." Raven said.

"Friend please we should not do that. If friend Beast boy catches you doing the background checking he will be very mad. I don't want him to be mad with you any longer." Starfire pleaded.

"This is for Gar's own good." Raven retorted.

"Since when did you start calling the grass stain by his real name?" Cyborg asked. Raven took a sip from her beverage before she looked at her friend, her eyes filled with anger and jealousy.

"If that slut can call him Garfield, so can I." Raven said with venom.

* * *

**I wanted to make this chapter a little bit longer than the others. i felt like it was a good time for the others to meet beast boy's girlfriend. enjoy**

**-Greenhatred77**


	5. Forgiven

Chapter 5:

(Midnight, Titans Tower)

Raven rubbed her tired eyes as she scanned the screen for the information she needed. The entire screen was covered in files about one specific person. Mikala Martin.

Raven let out a frustrated grunt when she yet again found nothing wrong with this woman. All Raven found on the woman was that she is attending Jump City University, she is a waitress at a café down near the boardwalk, and that she was the valedictorian of her class in high school. Her criminal record was nonexistent and her mental report stated that she was sane. According to her file she was living the average life of a 19 year old girl.

"There has to be something you're keeping secret. It's only a matter of time before I find what it is." Raven said to herself.

Getting up from her seat Raven walked toward the kitchen to prepare herself a cup of tea before she did any more research on her…subject. As the water began to boil, the computer screen showed that a Titan had just returned. Since everyone else was in bed Raven knew it could only mean one person.

"Garfield." Raven whispered as she looked at the elevator door. She looked back at the computer and realized she left Mikala's file on the computer. Panicking Raven ran back to the computer before the changeling arrived in the common room. She locked the computer just when he arrived in the common room.

He stepped through the door and entered the dark room. He looked tired and he was about to go to bed before he saw Raven watching him in the darkness. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her in surprise.

"What are you still doing up?" Beast boy asked. Raven felt something fluttering in her stomach when she noticed that he wasn't avoiding her anymore.

"I was just getting some late night tea." Raven said as she raised her mug. "You're getting home late." Beast boy couldn't see but she was frowning now. Beast boy looked out the window.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about some things after I dropped Mikala off." Raven cringed at the name.

"Oh and what were you thinking about?" She asked. Beast boy looked at her intently.

"Got a minute?" He asked her as he moved toward the couch. Raven nodded and followed him. Sitting down, Raven looked at Beast boy, he sighed before he started talking.

"I'm sorry for how I've been treating you lately." Beast boy said as he looked at her. "I don't want to be mad anymore. I don't want to fight any longer. I forgive you Raven." Raven felt a large weight lift up off of her chest.

"Thank you. I don't want to fight anymore either. I'm sorry I ever said anything." She lied about feeling sorry. Beast boy smiled at her for the first time in two days. She felt her chest tighten.

"I'm glad." He pauses. "But I have to ask, why don't you like Mikala?" He asked her.

'Because she's a slut and she stole you from me.' She thought about saying but quickly shakes the thought away.

"I just don't trust her Gar. You know me; I've always had trust issues." Raven said. Beast boy looked at her for a second trying to see if she was lying but as usual he couldn't get past her expressionless face.

"I guess you're right. You…" Beast boy then looked at her strangely. "Did you just call me Gar?" He asked. Raven slowly nodded her head.

"Beast boy is too impersonal. I'd rather call you by your real name." she explained.

"Oh, when did you decide you were going to start calling me that?" Raven shrugged.

"After you left the pizza parlor, why is it a problem?" she asked nervously. He shook his head.

"No it's not a problem, I was just surprised." Beast boy then looked at the clock. "Well I think I should get to bed." He said as he got up. He looked back at the empath who was watching him with a small smile. "Friends?" Raven got up from the couch.

"Best friends." She said before she wrapped him up in an affectionate hug. Taken by surprise it took Beast boy a while to finally reciprocate but when he did he felt Raven squeeze him tighter. Finally breaking the hug Beast boy started to walk toward the door.

"Night Raven, I'll see you in the morning." He waved.

"Goodnight Gar." She responded. Once the door closed Raven stepped back toward the computer and unlocked it. She glared at the picture of the brunette.

"You think he's yours, but you're wrong. He's mine." Raven said to the picture before she resumed her research.

"You'll see. I'll have him soon enough and he'll forget all about you." Raven said to herself before she yawned. Deciding it was late Raven got up from the seat and turned the computer off. She walked off toward her room to sleep. Tomorrow she would set her plan in motion.

(The next morning)

Raven awoke from her bed feeling better than she had in days. She quickly showered and dressed herself and hurried down to the common room. She smiled when she saw that everyone was in the common room.

'Good he isn't with that bitch.' Raven thought as she floated toward the others. Cyborg who was cooking himself a breakfast looked toward her and smiled.

"Morning little lady." He said. Raven nodded her head toward him before she floated to her tea kettle to prepare herself some tea. Raven took a quick glance toward Beast boy who was by the counter eating his tofu eggs in silence.

'Time to set my plan in motion.' Raven thought with a smirk. Instead of waiting for her tea to be ready like she usually did she walked toward the counter.

"Hey Gar." Raven said. Beast boy looked up at her; he gave her a small smile.

"Hey." He said before he continued eating his breakfast. Raven kept her gaze on the changeling but she knew the others were watching them. She could sense their surprise after not seeing Beast boy ignore her. Raven cleared her throat uncharacteristically. Beast boy once again looked up at her.

"Um, Raven do you need anything?" He asked. Raven nodded her head.

"Actually Gar I was wondering what your plans for today were." She stated. Beast boy looked at her strangely.

"I really don't have anything going on today. Mikala's working all day so I'm not seeing her. I'll probably just hang around here." He said. Raven was pleased.

"Good, because I was wondering…if…we could hang out together…just the two of us." Raven said nervously.

Cyborg, Robin and Starfire all stopped what they were doing and were now listening in on the conversation. They didn't even blink as they waited for Beast boy's response. Beast boy blinked several times before he cleared his throat.

"Um alright, I guess we could do that. What do you want to do?" He asked her. Raven shifted a little bit.

"I was thinking we could head into town and…spend the day there." She said.

"Okay that sounds good. When do you want to go?" Raven poured her tea into a mug.

"I was thinking in an hour or so. So you can have enough time to relax and change." Raven stated calmly. Beast boy looked at her in confusion.

"Change?" He squeaked, Raven nodded her head. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" He asked her.

"You're in your uniform. This isn't a mission Gar; I'd rather not be wearing my heavy cape on a hot day like this." She explained. Beast boy nearly fell off his chair after what he just heard and the others were no different. Raven never wore anything but her cape and leotard.

"You're going to wear civilian clothes? I didn't think you had any." He said. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Yes Gar, I'm going to wear normal clothing. And for your information I do have normal clothes. I just don't wear them often." The others looked at her in shock. Getting past his shock Beast boy finished his bowl.

"Okay, I believe you. I'll just go and get ready now." He pauses. "Um, see you in an hour?" He quickly asked before he left. Raven nodded her head.

"Yes I'll see you then, goodbye Gar." Raven said. Beast boy scratched his neck before he stepped through the door to the hall way. Once he was out of range all the others looked toward Raven who was drinking her tea quietly with a smug smile on her face.

"Okay, what just happened?" Cyborg asked as he stepped closer to the empath. Raven took a sip of her tea before she answered.

"I just asked him out." Raven said nonchalantly. Cyborg looked toward Robin who had his hand out waiting for Cyborg. Grumbling loudly, Cyborg pulled out four twenty dollar bills and handed it to the boy wonder. Understanding what just happened Raven frowned.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just see that." She said, Robin stepped toward the girl and asked the obvious question.

"I thought he wasn't talking to you anymore. Why isn't he angry anymore?" Raven looked toward him and smiled briefly.

"He apologized to me last night and said he didn't want to be mad at me anymore. He forgave me and we talked for a little while before he went to bed."

"Does he know about your new research hobby?" Robin asked. Raven glared at the boy wonder.

"No and as long as I'm still breathing he'll never find out. Because if I hear that he somehow found out, I'm coming after you three." Raven threatened. The others visibly winced.

"Okay we won't tell him anything. So is this little outing an actual date?" Cyborg asked. Raven nodded her head.

"Yes, yes it is." She then mischievously smiles. "And the best part is that he doesn't even know it's a date." Raven stated. The others looked at each other before looking back at her.

"So friend is this all a part of your plan?" Starfire asked. Raven nodded again.

"Yes Starfire it is. And after today he won't even remember who Mikala is." The empath said with pride. Raven then looked at her alien best friend. "Oh and Starfire, I need your help with something." The alien visibly brightened up.

"Yes friend, what is that you need?" The alien said with joy, happy to help her friend for a date.

"I need to borrow some clothes. I don't have any normal clothes." Raven said. Both boys groaned. Starfire looked at her in confusion.

"But my friend, you told friend Beast boy that you had the civilian clothes." Raven rolled her eyes.

"I was obviously lying Star." Starfire thought about this for a brief moment before she looked back at her friend.

"What do you have in mind?" The alien asked. Raven smile grew.

"Something that will make him forget about that slut."

* * *

**Raven's finally in the race for Beast boy's heart. like i said somethings will seem rather rushed, so bare with me. i hope you all like it. enjoy**

**-Greenhatred77**


	6. the secret date

Chapter six: The secret date

(An hour later)

Raven walked into the common room wearing a pair of blue jeans and a purple tank top. It revealed a small amount of cleavage much to her distaste but it was the only shirt that Starfire possessed that didn't reveal any bit of her stomach and the only shirt that was closest to not revealing her chest. She at least hoped her outfit would be enough to make Beast boy forget about that bitch without making she look too much like a slut.

"Starfire needs a new choice of wardrobe." Raven said to herself as she walked toward the kitchen table. Looking around she noticed that Beast boy hadn't returned from his room, in fact no body was in the common room at the moment. She took a quick glance at the clock and it showed that it was noon.

"He should be here by now. What is taking him so long?" Raven said with a frown. A few seconds later she got her answer. Beast boy was thrown into the room by two pairs of arms. Jumping slightly Raven turned and saw him on the floor in a white and red t-shirt and brown cargo shorts. Arching an eyebrow Raven turned toward the common room door and saw both Cyborg and Robin smiling at her.

"Have fun today you two." Cyborg said before he and Robin disappeared. Raven slowly shook her head disapprovingly before she helped her secret date up.

"You okay Gar? That looked like it hurt." She said. Beast boy rubbed his elbow as he glared at the door.

"Yeah I'm fine; the guys were just being jerks." He said before he looked at her outfit. "Wow, you look good Raven." Raven blushed at his compliment.

"Thank you Gar, you don't look bad yourself." She said. An awkward silence soon filled the room and Raven felt slightly uncomfortable. Deciding the silence was too long Raven had to speak up.

"So…why did they have to throw you in here?" Raven asked. Beast boy nervously rubbed his neck.

"Well funny story you see. They came into my room several minutes ago looking for me. Apparently I fell asleep on my bed when they came in so they woke me up. They yelled at me for no reason saying I was being inconsiderate and that I wasn't ready for our outing. I said that it's no big deal and that I would just wear whatever I found first. Now that made them even madder and they threw this outfit at me telling me that I should wear this and that I shouldn't screw this up. Now that last part didn't make any sense to me because I have no idea what they were talking about." Beast boy explained. Raven frowned at his explanation.

"It's nothing Gar, they're just being annoying." Raven said before she started walking toward the elevator. "Ready to go?" Raven asked.

Beast boy nodded his head and walked toward the elevator, joining the empath on their descent to the first floor.

The elevator ride was quiet but not awkward and Raven had the slightest hint of a smile on her face as she stole a couple glances toward the changeling.

Finally breaking the silence Beast boy turned to look at her. "So Rae, where are we going exactly?"

"It's Raven and nowhere special, just a small café by the south end." She said when the elevator chimed, telling them that they reached the first floor. Stepping out of the elevator the two heroes walked toward the door.

"Awesome, Mikala works at a café on the south end! We should totally go visit her. She would love it." Beast boy announced when they reached the outside."

Raven cringed at the name and the idea. She didn't want to spend her date with HER Beast boy at a store his bitch of a girlfriend worked at.

"Gar maybe we shouldn't. She could be very busy and she might not want the distractions." She said trying to convince him. Unfortunately it wasn't going to work.

"No, I'm sure she'll love to see us." Beast boy said stubbornly. "Come on Rae, this would be a perfect opportunity for you to get to know her." Raven rolled her eyes and inside she was fuming.

'Damn it, he still hasn't forgotten about that bitch.' A voice said in her head.

"Gar this wasn't what I had in mind…" Raven said with a frown before Beast boy cut her off.

"Please Raven. I really want you guys to like her and since you're my best female friend I think you should be the first one to be friends with her. Please Raven?" He begged.

Still fuming inside Raven gave in. "Fine we'll go visit her, but only for ten minutes. After that you're mine." She said through her teeth. Beast boy was jumping up and down in joy thus making him not understand the scowling girl's double meaning to 'You're Mine'.

"Thanks Raven, you're the best. Oh Mikala is going to be so surprised when she sees us." Beast boy said before he morphed into a bird and flew toward the city.

"This is not how I planned this day to turn out." Raven said with frown before she flew after the changeling.

(Twenty minutes later in the south end of Jump City)

Raven and Beast boy finally landed on solid ground in front of a small store front café and when Raven saw the place her mouth fell wide open.

'You got to be kidding me. She works here? There are hundreds of café's in this city and she has to work at the one I chose for today.' Raven thought as she followed Beast boy to the store.

Beast boy reached the café first and didn't bother sitting down just yet, he needed to find his girlfriend. He found her almost instantly. She was by the cash register helping a customer.

"Mikala!" He shouted as he walked toward the counter. The brunette looked in his direction and a smile instantly came to her face.

"GAR! What are you doing here?" she said as she stepped out from the counter and nearly ran toward the changeling.

Raven slowly walked toward the couple and she had to fight the urge to punch the brunette when she saw her embrace HER changeling with an affectionate hug.

Beast boy broke the contact and looked at the girl. "I wanted to surprise you. Raven and I have the day off so we wanted to get something to eat and I suggested that we come here and see you." After hearing the name, Mikala looked toward the empath and was surprised to see the girl in normal clothing.

'What is going on here?' The brunette thought to herself. She lived in the city long enough to know that the city's mysterious empath never went out into the city with another Titan unless it was as a group or a mission. She usually went into the city alone and was only seen in libraries and small café's. Something wasn't right and she knew it.

She looked at the empath again, her clothing was indeed surprising. The outfit hugged Raven's figure nicely and the purple tank top showed too much cleavage for her taste when she was near her boyfriend.

The next thing she noticed was the facial expression on the girl. She was obviously trying her hardest not to glare at her and Garfield. The emotions Mikala saw in her eyes was rage, hurt, and jealousy?

Was Raven jealous of her? Mikala thought back to the first time she met the empath, which was just yesterday. It wasn't very pleasant. Raven refused to shake her hand and the entire time Mikala was there Raven was glaring at her. She even noticed Raven glaring daggers at her when she was walking to the bathroom. She was definitely jealous but why?

"Gar let's find a table." Raven said, cutting into Mikala's thoughts. Mikala could have sworn she saw the empath's eyes flash red toward her before she grabbed Beast boy's hand and pulled him away from her.

Mikala stood there stunned for a brief second shocked due her deep thoughts and the subtle threat from the super powered woman. She watched her boyfriend happily oblige to the girl and follow her to a two person table in the corner; 'the couple table' the café had called it.

She stood there for another couple seconds watching the two heroes sit at the table. She felt a turning in her stomach when she saw Raven reach her hand out and hold Beast boy's. She couldn't hear what they were saying but it looked as if it was almost intimate like Raven was Garfield's girlfriend and she wasn't.

And that was when Mikala pieced everything together.

Raven had a thing for Garfield.

* * *

**After much thought and frustration over the original content of this chapter i have decided to shorten the chapter to this length. some of you might have seen the original chapter i put up a week ago and this is just a shortened version of that. i didn't like how i ended it. Now comes the part that might upset some of you. I've decided not to update this story until after i finish my first story and a oneshot request from one of my followers. i apologize and please do not lose faith. i will update once i'm done. enjoy**

**-Greenhatred77**


End file.
